APOSTANDO POR TI SASUSAKU
by chenslave
Summary: La luz que necesitaba él para poder ser quién era en realidad. Una mala decisión que lo hará arrepentirse. ¿Qué pasará cuando pones en juego a una persona por una apuesta?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Él no la conoce. Ella no lo conoce. Ambas vidas tienes diferentes rumbos y ambos tienen ambiciones distintas.

Sakura fue inculcada desde muy pequeña a resolver las cosas y hacerlo todo a la perfección, siempre fue autosuficiente en todo lo que quería hacer, se sentía muy a gusto con ello. Su físico era algo de lo que no se sentía tan orgullosa: un singular cabello rosado brillante, ojos jade que reflejaban lo bello que era su corazón, pero su cuerpo no era aquello que atrajera la atención de los muchachos que, en este lapso de edad, sólo buscaban pasar el rato y ella lo sabía muy bien tanto al punto de evitarlos por completo, pero si había algo en lo que la jovencita destacaba era en sus tantos premios por sus altas calificaciones. Para mal, era considerada la menos agraciada o popular de todos sus compañeros e incluso antes de que empezara la universidad todos murmuraban de "la nerd", lo que a ella le importaba en lo más mínimo, quería empezar y vivir una etapa tranquila y sin ser molestada para terminarla y luego ver que hacía con su vida, ella simplemente no sabía que haría después de graduarse de la universidad.

Sasuke, un joven lúcido y brillante, nadie excepto su hermano y mejor amigo saben que hay detrás de esa dura faceta de galán y todo poderoso. Dentro de si lleva muchas cosas que no puede expresar, esperando inconscientemente que alguien pueda llegar hacia él.

De un momento al otro, sus vidas estarán más unidas que nunca.


	2. I

**I**

Sonó la alarma, las luces rojas que formaron los números indicaron que eran el inicio de un nuevo y brillante día. El clima se encontraba tan frío y blanco, con muy poca gente transitando por las calles y con mucha dificultad al caminar por la nieve posada en el asfalto, eran como aquellos climas en el que se antoja quedarse en casa, tomar una manta y recostarse a ver películas hasta el día siguiente, pero este no era el caso de Sakura.

Era muy temprano y se levantó a preparar su desayuno: huevos a la francesa con un té recién hervido, era uno de sus platos favoritos, para luego poder tomarse una ducha caliente antes de ir a su primer día en la universidad.

Vivía sola, perdió a sus padres a muy temprana edad, este golpe hizo que ella creciera mentalmente mucho más temprano que los niños promedio de su edad por lo que desarrolló un carácter maduro, algunas veces infantil y comprensivo cuando se trataba de sus mejores amigas, pero luego de eso siempre cargaba una postura recta y firme.

Con diecisiete años no podía vivir sin la tutela de alguien por razones evidentes, debido a ello quedó a recaudo de su tía Tsunade, sin embargo, no permanecía mucho tiempo en casa, regularmente regresaba una semana cada mes para visitarla, charlar con ella sobre su día y a cerciorarse que sus calificaciones se mantengan a tope.

Tsunade prometió cuidar a su sobrina como si fuera su hija, su relación era muy buena y ambas siempre charlaban hasta que el día se hiciera de noche por lo que siempre se reían del tiempo que pasaban parloteando y olvidaban la hora.

—Diablos, esto de ducharse con música se está volviendo un mal hábito —salió de la ducha viendo el reloj con sus ojos dilatados, últimamente ducharse con su teléfono encendido y con los éxitos del momento estaba haciendo que su tiempo de ducha se tornara más largo de lo normal.

Salió del baño corriendo tomando su cabello mojado con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba la toalla que envolvía su delgado cuerpo, se dirigió a su habitación y dispuso a ponerse unos jeans rasgados negros, un top gris, sus tenis favoritos y un saco verde, siempre se quejaba por las malas decisiones en su vestimenta, pero para ella era más que suficiente sentirse cómoda.

Caminó muy de prisa hasta la parada de autobús cuando un recordatorio fugaz le dijo que había dejado sus documentos de universidad en la mesita de la sala de su casa, se dio cuenta que no llegaría a tiempo a su primer día. Inmediatamente giró en dirección a casa, lo hizo con tanta desesperación y no vio que detrás de ella un chico pasaba.

—Oiga, señorita tenga un poco de cuidado que podría tropezar y caer sobre mí —se mofó con una sonrisa coqueta, Sakura lo ignoró pasando por su lado y dejando al joven con la palabra en la boca.

—Mierda, mierda, que buen inicio Sakura, primer día y se me ocurre dejar el maldito carnet en casa, bien hecho —gruñó para sus adentros sin avistar al chico, ni de como lucía y corrió como si no hubiera un mañana hacia su casa.

Gracias a lo que consideró una suerte divina pudo llegar a tiempo a la universidad. Movió los ojos para buscar su aula, pero sintió su celular vibrar y presentía quien era la que la llamaba.

—Me dejaste plantada. Dijimos en la primera puerta a las siete y nunca llegaste. Tuve que levantarme muy temprano para ir a la hora que me prometiste y mira... nunca llegaste. Eres mi mejor amiga, pero sabes que no me maquillé como debía por ir temprano y eso es grave para mí —su amiga lanzó quejidos al otro lado de la línea.

Sakura sabía que, para su mejor amiga, Ino, ir maquillada a cualquier lugar era una de sus reglas para lucir increíble. Siempre lucía bien, era una joven muy proporcionada en su físico y carismática, su melena rubia y larga siempre bailaba al compás del viento cuando la veía llegar y siempre vestía con las últimas tendencias, a diferencia de nuestra protagonista.

—Lo sé, lo siento —murmuró Sakura intentado lograr su perdón. —Debes culpar a los éxitos del momento de la radio, por eso me retrasé, pero llegué a tiempo. —rió nerviosa. —Dime en donde estás y de inmediato voy para allá —agregó mientras se adentraba más al campus para poder buscar su salón.

—Bien, pero me debes una gran dona y una salida por haberme hecho esperar. —Ino se burló. —Sólo apresúrate y ven al salón 406, pabellón B que los asientos están casi copados.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras a lo lejos pudo divisar el aula número 406 e iba corriendo a toda prisa hacia él.


	3. II

Se asomó por la ventana y vio lo gris y tenue que lucía el panorama, había llegado el invierno a la ciudad y a parecía disgustarle.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia su armario para elegir lo que vestiría hoy, él sabía que cualquier cosa que se pusieran le daría de maravilla, así que se vistió con lo que encontró: unos jeans semi-pegados que hacían resaltar sus muy tonificadas piernas, una camisa, una sudadera negra, unas botas marrones y una bufanda.

Bajó hacia el primer piso y caminó a la cocina para desayunar, pero divisó a lo lejos que en su mesa había un plato servido cubierto con una bolsa transparente y al lado una nota:

"_**El trabajo hizo que saliera más temprano, ya sabes cómo es todo esto. En fin, el desayuno está en la mesa, disfrútalo. Itachi"**_**.**

De mala gana se sentó y terminó por dejar el plato vacío, sabía que su hermano cocinaba de maravilla.

Itachi era su hermano mayor y una de las pocas personas que, junto a su mejor amigo, podía confiar, pero últimamente no pasaba tiempo en casa, se había convertido en un obsesionado y maniático con el trabajo y esto había causado un distanciamiento entre ambos, lo cual, aunque no quisiera decirlo o admitirlo, lo ponía mal.

Sasuke tenía todo lo que un joven pudiera desear a esa edad: productos y ropa de alta categoría, una apariencia muy codiciada, una casa medianamente grande pero con todas las comodidades que uno pudiera imaginar, era muy popular con las chicas y conocido por casi todos desde la preparatoria hasta incluso antes de ingresar a la universidad debido a sus grandes dotes de deportista y altas calificaciones que mantenía en la preparatoria en la que estaba antes pero él sentía que no era suficiente, él sentía que todo lo que tenía no lo llenaba por completo y era en vano pero ignoraba esa sensación y seguía con su vida diaria como si fuera un minúsculo dolor en el trasero.

Llegó al campus de la universidad preguntando direcciones a las personas con la que su auto se dirigía y se estacionó en el aparcamiento. Antes de bajar sintió un terrible malestar al recordar como una chica, sin gracia como pensó el cuándo la vio, lo ignoró por completo y se pasó de largo dejándolo en medio de su discurso de galantería.

—¿Una chica ordinaria ignorándome? Esto es algo nuevo galán, que poco se quiere —decía a sí mismo enarcando las cejas mientras se dirigió a encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

El pasillo se llenó de miradas hacia un par de chicos, pero los murmullos y suspiros apuntaban principalmente al joven de cabello negro. Él y otro con melena rubia se dirigían a un panel para ver en donde les tocaría su primera clase.

—Incluso en el primer día ya estás llamando la atención, en serio debes parar —Naruto dijo bromista mientras le dio un ligero empujón a su mejor amigo. —Dejémonos de trivialidades y vayamos a clase que no quiero ser reprendido el primer día —dijo mientras jalaba de el al aula 406.

—Todo esto es sencillo tonto, sólo debemos sentarnos y pretender que prestamos atención a la clase —respondió Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa altanera y llena de suficiencia.

—Calma, calma, baja ese pequeño _"Soy Sasuke Uchiha y sólo necesito leer algo una vez para sabérmelo de memoria"_ a un lado que no todos podemos hacer lo mismo, yo tengo que repasar las materias unas cuantas veces para poder saberlas, tonto —Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, supongo que esta vez tu ganas —Sasuke dijo esto mientras ingresaba primero al amplio salón que daba a su clase para evitar los sermones de su mejor amigo.

Al alcanzar a Sasuke e ingresar al salón, Naruto inmediatamente notó como todos fijaban sus miradas hacia su amigo y pensó para el "_Que buen inicio mejor amigo, será interesante ver cuantos corazones rompes este año_", sonrió un poco y lo alcanzó. Naruto sabía que esto era lo usual cada vez que Sasuke ingresaba a algún lugar que no conocía.

Habían sido mejores amigos desde que Naruto se mudó al lado de su casa cuando ambos tenían ocho años y prácticamente hacían todo juntos, desde pasar tormentas como lidiar con el fallecimiento de la madre de Sasuke hasta ir a discotecas a ligar con los miles de chicas que los rodean apenas se presentaban.

Recordó cuan deprimido estuvo su amigo por más de seis meses y todo el lio que tuvo que pasar para que pudiese volver a reincorporarse y seguir su vida tal como era antes.

Apreciaba mucho a su amigo y aunque Sasuke nunca lo expresaba, sabía que él también lo consideraba un hermano ya que siempre lo llamaba a su casa para las comidas, para contarle los líos en los que se metía e incluso para mencionarle sus intimidades con las chicas que se cruzaban por su camino.

—Bien, aquí vamos amigo —lanzó un suspiro, vio al profesor y se sentó al lado de Sasuke para iniciar las clases.


End file.
